Dirty Talk
by LemonTwister
Summary: "Talk dirty to me, Genichirou."


"Talk dirty to me, Genichirou."

Sanada's blush intesified at the command. Looking down at the horny bluenette on his bed, he trailed his eyes over his captain's naked body. Beautifully pale and slick with sweat, Sanada knew that Seiichi was the perfect image of lust.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice trembling. The dark haired teen ran a hand over his lover's thigh, wanting it wrapped around his waist as soon as possible. The foreplay leading up to this moment was heavy, and Sanada was more than ready to fuck his Seiichi.

The bluenette smirked up at him, the blush on his face lessening the weight of it.

"You tell me, Genichirou," he purred, sliding his hands up to his team mate's shoulders. Sanada swallowed heavily, feeling nervous. He had never talked vulgarly towards his lover before, save for the few "You feel so good, Seiichi,"s or the "Do that again, Seiichi"s.

"You look... Good enough to eat," he murmured, feeling stupid and even more so when his captain chuckled.

"Then eat me, Gen," he whispers husikly, delighted at his lover's awkwardness. The other teen understood. And crawled backwards a bit so that he was leveled with Yukimura's pulsing cock. Sanada wrapped his large hand around the prick before swiftly going down on his captain. Yukimura moaned deep in his throat, thrusting his slim hips into that hot mouth. Sanada couldn't stop himself from gagging, his throat closing around Seiichi's dick like a vice.

"Oh fuck yes," Yukimura mumbled, loving the wet tightness around his prick. Sanada pulled back, panting harshly a mere inch away from the spit-slicked member. A bit embarassed (though much more turned on), Sanada looked up at the beauty sprawled on his comforter, feeling something low in his stomach tighten at the look of desire in Seiichi's eyes. The captain thrusted minutely in Sanada's palm, wanting more.

Genichirou gripped his shaft harder, pumping Seiichi's cock slowly. Yukimura purred and languidly moved his hips with Sanada's rough hand, adoring the friction.

"Mm, that's nice, Gen. Do you enjoy touching my dick?" Yukimura hadn't really expected anything other than an embarassed grunt.

"Y-yes, Seiichi," Sanada nervously replied, feeling a stange thrill at their dialogue. His hand continued to stroke his lover. Yukimura raised his eyebrows, happily surprised at the answer.

"Oh? What do you like about it?" Seiichi had to hold in his laughter at Sanada's embarassed expression. Taking a deep breath, the vice-captain bravely replied,

"It's... I am always happy to pleasure you, Seiichi."

Yukimura couldn't stop himself from groaning. Those delicious words set his skin on fire. Seeing the reaction, Genichirou felt a hunger wash through his veins.

"You're so sexy, Seiichi. I love nothing more than having you beneath me."

Yukimura licked his lips.

"And what do you like to do when I'm beneath you, Genichirou?"

The dark-skinned tennis player trailed his free hand along Seiichi's hip and thigh, softly caressing his sensitive skin. Yukimura let out a breathy groan, loving the soft touches that complimented the heat in his stomach.

"I love touching your skin and hearing those sounds you make," Sanada breathed, gripping a milky thigh and leaning down to place a kiss on the perfect skin there.

"Ah," Yukimura sighed in pleasure, always yearning for his lover's perfect mouth on his body.

"I love how just the sight of you makes me hard," Sanada continued, feeling bolder. Seiichi's lips twitched up at this; He wanted to hear more.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You have no idea how desirable you are, Seiichi. Whenever we play a game, I just wanna-"

Genichirou stopped suddenly, blushing brightly at the words he wished he had not just uttered. His hand froze on Yukimura's cock, and the beauty beneath him stared at him with a mix of amusement and impatience.

"You just wanna... what? Tell me, Genichirou," His voice was seductive and commanding all at once. Sanada nervously licked his lips and replied,

"I... want to jump over the net and just t-take you on the court."

Yukimura nearly wanted to scold his lover for being distracted with such thoughts during a match, but opted to say, "Hmm... take me? What do you mean?" He smirked devilishly, rocking his hips into Sanada's hand.

Relieved that his lover was not going to poke fun at him for his fantasies, Genichirou placed another wet kiss on Seiichi's thigh. "I mean..." He breathed, running his tongue over the head of his lover's cock, "I wanna fuck you, Seiichi."

"Shit, Gen..." The bluenette gasped, on the edge of his orgasm after hearing such a thing from Sanada's mouth. Just as the dark-haired teen was about to go down on the on-edge captain, Seiichi fisted that dark hair and pulled. Sanada hissed at the sharp pain, but allowed himself to be dragged into a heated kiss.

Yukimura sucked Sanada's tongue into his mouth, trailing his hand further down the other teen's back until he could grip his ass and thrust sharply into Genichirou's equally naked groin. His dark haired lover groaned sweetly into his mouth, joining in and rocking his hips against the others. Their shafts rubbed together sensually, creating a smooth friction that they yearned for.

"Damn, I'm about to come," The bluenette rasped after another moment of this, and he held his lover's hips still so that he could hold off his orgasm. By this time the two were a mess of sweat and lust. Sanada panted, balancing himself on one hand to run his other through Yukimura's sweat-slicken hair.

"Are you ready?" The muscular teen wanted to know, as he wanted nothing more than to be inside of his lover.

Seiichi smiled. "Ready for what?" Sanada's lips twitched.

"Ready to be fucked?" He elaborated, no longer feeling shy.

"Mmm, yes, Genichirou. I want you to fuck me hard."

Sanada bit his lip, feeling his cock pulse. He suddenly had the urge to just jerk himself off over Seiichi and come all over the pale teen's face, but opted to move back between the others legs.

Yukimura gasped dramatically and moaned loudly as Sanada prepped him, if only to drive the other insane. In return, Genichirou rubbed his prostate enough to make him cry out for real. By now the two were used to this process and Seiichi even enjoyed the feeling of his walls being stretched by his partner's long fingers.

"I'm ready, Gen," Yukimura mumbled, starting to feel impatient. Sanada 'hm'ed and thrusted his fingers out all at once, nearly drooling at the sight of Seiichi's abused hole. The normally capped teen got into position and hoisted the bluenette's legs into his shoulders.

"Is this position okay with you?" He managed to ask, ready to fuck his lover stupid but trying to be polite. With his legs over his shoulders, the angle allowed him to ram the smaller teen deeper than ever, but Seiichi would sometimes complain of a sore back afterward.

Yukimura did not reply with words and instead used his foot to land a blow on Sanada's back, a silent 'hurry the fuck up'.

Genichirou did and eased into Seiichi's warmth smoothly yet quickly.

"Fuck yes," The bluenette whispered once he was balls deep inside and Seiichi rocked back into his groin for more. While their first few times had been a bit clumsy and painful, Yukimura loved being stretched and filled in the most sinful of ways.

Sanada tightened his grip on the others knees and started thrusting wholeheartedly, his thighs smacking Seiichi's ass each time he pushed in.

"Ah..." Yukimura gasped and moaned each time he was filled, his mouth wide open and his eyes shut tight. He gripped the sheets in passion as his back arched when Genichirou fucked his prostate dead-on.

Sanada was only able to able to pant and ocassionally grunt when Seiichi tightened beautifully on his dick. His rhythm was constant and powerful, not slowing down even as Seiichi's cries became louder.

The bluenette wanted to sob in pleasure. His own cock smacked wetly against his stomach each time he was rammed into, and his whole body was tightly taught.

"Seiichi..." Genichirou breathed as he looked down at his delirious partner, releasing one of his legs to fist the others pulsing dick.

"Oh fuck...!" Seiichi screamed, the coil in his stomach becoming impossibly tighter until he finally let go, shudders ripping through him as he emptied his balls.

Sanada forgot to breathe when Yukimura's orgasm washed over him as his ass tightened considerably, his tunnel creating a heavy vice around Sanada's prick. The dark teen's eyebrows furrowed as he forced his way inside a few more times until he couldn't hold himself off any longer. He pulled out and groaned lowly as he jerked himself to completion over his partner's stomach, which had already been painted with Yukimura's own essence.

The two lovers panted heavily as they settled into that sweet afterglow, Sanada finding the strength to move beside Seiichi so that he could pass out there instead of on top of them.

"Mmm..." Yukimura purred contentedly, "You should talk dirty more often, Genichirou. You sound very sexy when you do..." He trailed off with a yawn, his body spent.

Sanada could only chuckle before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: There needs to be more PoT smut :( Yes these characters are middle-schoolers, but their fucking sexy middle-schoolers. And lets just pretend they're all at least sixteen before they start to fuck like rabbits.**


End file.
